


Experiments

by aohatsu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: It's alright.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Experiments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



“I just—I messed up—” Peter’s digging his fingernails into his palms, his face red and blotchy from frustrated tears. The lab is a mess, broken glass shards all over from where Peter’s experiment had exploded.

He has blood on his cheek, left over from an already-healing cut.

Tony wipes it away with his thumb, then tugs Peter forward until the kid is hiding his face against Tony’s shirt. There’s a slow, gasping breath, and then a muffled, “I’m sorry.”

Tony runs a hand through Peter’s hair, feels him shiver at the touch. 

Tony closes his eyes.

“It’s alright, kid.”


End file.
